The Free-For-All Games
by jakenaster
Summary: People from games, TV shows, comics, and my stories have come to take part in the Free-For-All Games. New friends and enemies will be made, and the host and co-host are The Host, and The Co-Host.
1. prolouge

**Me: I will be making more fcs for this story and adding fcs from my other stories.**

**Bumble Bee: And nothing belongs to us.**

**Me: Bumble Bee, how did you get here!?**

**Bumble Bee: A space bridge.**

**Me: You do know there are some things I own in this story.**

**Bumble Bee: No, and you should tell everyone the stuff you own.**

**Me: Ok, and the only people I own are "The Host", and "The Co-Host", and each world will be named after their main character, but some will not like the Transformers World.**

Ch.1: prolouge

"Welcome to the first Free-For-All Games, and I am your host The Host." The Host said as every one in the stadium cheered. "I am your co-host The Co-Host, and I will tell you who is joining the Free-For-All Games, and the people that are joining are Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach, and Daisy from the Mario World, Mega-Man from the Mega-Man World, Sonic, and Tails from the Sonic World, Link, and Zelda form the Link world, Optimus Prime, and Bumble Bee from the Transformers World, and Kirby from the Kirby World." The Co-Host said as everyone still cheered.

**Shadow: How does the faker get to be in the prolouge.**

**Bowser: You are the faker.**

**Dark Bowser: Faker or not, Shadow is better then Sonic.**

**Bowser: Sonic is better.**

**Shadow!**

**Sonic!**

**Shadow!**

**Sonic!**

**Shadow!**

**Eggman: Metal Sonic!**

**Bowser + Dark Bowser: STAY OUT OF IT EGGMAN!**

**Me: I hope they stop soon.**

**Bumble Bee: Me two.**

**Eggman: Me three.**


	2. the hotel part1

**Shadow: SUPER CHAOS BLAST!**

**Me: How did he get the 7 chaos emeralds so fast?**

**Metal Sonic: ****50% chance he got them from Dark Spine Sonic. 50% chance he had a chaos emerald tracker and used chaos control.**

**Eggman: Why would Dark Spine Sonic have them?**

**Metal Sonic:**** Dark Spine Sonic is a hacker.**

**Me: Okay?**

**Metal Sonic:**** 99.1% chance Bowser and Dark Bowser will be a pile of ash untill the end of this chapter.**

**Me: The only people we own are "The Hotel Guy", and "The Co-Host".**

Ch.2: The Hotel part 1

"This place is... HUGE!" Mario said as he looked around the 1rst floor of the hotel. The 1rst floor of the hotel had a huge double door that led to the stadium, a huge elevator, doors that had somebodies name in gold above them, and the doors had a color that went with that person, Mario's was red, Luigi's was green, Toad's was white, Peach's was pink, Daisy's was orange, Mega-Man's was blue, Sonic's was blue, Tails' was orange, Link's was green, Zelda's was white, Optimus Prime's was dark red, Bumble Bee's was yellow, and Kirby's was pink. "Your rooms come with food that has been picked out as your favorite food and you can get more food and drinks at the snack bar on the 2nd floor, and I am The Hotel Guy." The Hotel Guy said over the speakers. "Food! Food! Food!" Kirby said as ran to his room. "CHILLY DOGS!" Sonic said as he ran to his room. "It looks like Kirby and Sonic have something in common." A voice said behind Tails. "METAL SONIC!" Tails said as he turned around and saw Metal Sonic. **"100% chance I am Metal Sonic."**Metal Sonic said as a blue door that had Metal Sonic's name in gold above it appeared. "Metal Sonic from the Sonic World has joined." The Co-Host said over the speakers as everyone went to their rooms. "I wonder who will join next?" Luigi said as he looked around his room. "Silver from the Sonic World has joined." The Co-Host said over the speakers. "That awnsersed my question." Luigi moaned as he looked at his alarm that looked like a "?" block that showed the time was **9:30 pm**. "It is already 9:30 pm!" Luigi said as he got on his green pajamas. "It looks like I am going to meet a lot of new people." Silver said as a silver door that has Silver's name in gold above it next day everyone learned about each other. "Espio from the Sonic World has joined." The Co-Host said over the speakers as a purple door that had Espio's name in gold above it appeared. "Where is Espio?" Daisy said as she looked around the room. "I am over here." Espio said as he appeared next to Kirby, then Super Sonic and Rosalina walked in. "Super Sonic from the Sonic World and Rosalina from the Mario World have joined." The Co-Host said over the speakers as a gold door that has Super Sonic's name in gold above it, and a baby blue door that has Rosalina's in gold above it appeared.

**Me: Where is Bumble Bee?**

**Metal Sonic:**** 50% chance he went to find 2 1-up mushrooms. 50% chance he left.**


End file.
